1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch panel.
2. Background
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device, such as a stylus pen, or by a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances. Various types of touch panels may be provided depending on positions of sensing electrodes formed in the touch panels. For example, the sensing electrode may be directly formed on a cover substrate.
In such a case, the cover substrate may be provided thereon with driving electrodes extending in a first direction and sensing electrodes extending in a direction different from the first direction. The driving and sensing electrodes may be connected with a printed circuit board through wire electrodes, respectively.
When the driving electrodes and the sensing electrodes are connected with the printed circuit board through the wire electrodes, many pad parts are required for the connection with the printed circuit board. The interval between the pad parts is excessively shortened so that the failure may be caused or the size of the printed circuit board may be enlarged. Further, when the wire electrodes extend onto a printed layer so that the wire electrodes are placed in an inactive area, the short of the wire electrode may occur in a step difference part formed by the step difference in the printing layer so that reliability may be degraded.